Life
by DeadlyPrincess17
Summary: The almighty Uchiha is finally a father? Who's the mother? Konoha's goddess, Ino Yamanaka, of course! An adventure you don't want to miss. SasuIno. Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

His hands were shaking, sweaty… very sweaty. He can barely stand with his shaking knees. His throat was dry, his breathing ragged. What's this? He doesn't know.

Breathe, he thought. He couldn't.

He couldn't throw up. Not now.

Water? Yes, he needs one. Right now.

A shriek, he flinched.

What's this feeling?

Fear? Maybe. Nervous? _Very_.

What's the word?

Terrified.

Yes!

Very, _very terrified_.

"Mr. Uchiha? I think it's time you go in and support your wife."

"…Of course"

His pace hastened, quickly standing beside his wife. His eyes observed her, intently.

She was sweating, stubborn silver-blonde hair peeking out of her hospital cap and sticking on her forehead. Her lips were pale, face drenched of color. She looked tired, exhausted. Her eyes had tears in them, slowly, desperately searching for his dark gray eyes. She was scared, so was he.

She was so exhausted, scared, very scared. Anyone can tell and so he held her gaze. Eyes stern, firm yet gentle and full of love.

Love

"I love you"

Those three words comforted her and she controlled her breathing as the doctor instructed her to push again. She was beyond tired but she tried anyway. He held her hand, ever so gently stroking her knuckles, as she pushed.

"Push harder, Ino!"

"Aaargh-!"

Silence.

"Get the hot towels! I see the head! Harder, Ino"

"I-I can't! I—Agh!"

"You're doing it!"

"WAAAAAAAAH!"

A shriek filled the room. Oh, how the relief they felt overwhelmed them.

Ino slumped on her bed, still holding Sasuke's hand. He kneeled beside her.

"You did it" He allowed himself a smile.

Ino let out a faint laugh.

"Kiss me?" She rasped. And he did, ever so gently kissing her, afraid she would break.

"That the best you got, Uchiha?" She rasped a joke, voice wavering.

"I won't break…I—I need you"

And so he filled her. Their mouth colliding, passionately molding their lips together, quickly swapping spit, tongues roaming each other's mouth.

"A-ahem… Mr and Mrs Uchiha?" A blushing nurse interrupted.

 _Dammit_.

"Yes?" Ino mumbled, licking her lips, cheeks red, embarrassed.

The nurse left and the doctor came in, a blue-bundle in her arms.

"It's a very healthy boy. Congratulations to both of you"

The bundle was gently placed in Ino awaiting arms. The coupled bathed in comfortable silence as they stared in wonder, love.

Sasuke stroked the baby's jet black hair, in awe.

"He's so beautiful" He murmured as the baby opened his pair of icy blue-gray eyes.

"Mm, any names you have in mind?" Ino smiled, caressing the baby's cheek. Sasuke was taken aback.

Him? Having the honor of naming their first child? He tensed.

He smiled.

"Sachito."

"Sachito?"

"Hm"

Ino smiled.

"Sachito it is."


	2. Chapter 2

"WAAAAAAAAH! WAAAAAAAAAH!"

Ino moaned and rubbed her eyes awake. She looked at the clock.

 _3:07 am_

She sighed, slipping into her fluffy lavender robe and white bunny slippers.

"WAAAAAAAAAH!"

Ino slid into the nursery to see wailing Sachito, fussing in his crib. She picked him up and rocked him slowly.

 _Hush now, my baby_

 _Be still love, don't cry_

 _Sleep as you're rocked by the stream_

 _Sleep and remember my last lullaby_

 _So I'll be with you when you dream_

As Ino placed a sleeping Sachito back into his crib, she wiped a tear from her eye, all the exhaustion and stress pushing her to her limits. She hugged herself, feeling her bones. Ino sighed, it was just so hard without Sasuke—

 _Sasuke_

Ino stared at the moon, let out a shaky sigh and wiped the stubborn tears that forced their way out of her eyes, her sunken eyes, then to the dark circles underneath, her cheekbones, her cracked lips…

"Dammit!" Ino rubbed her eyes with a little more force and stared at her child.

 _Their_ child, she smiled at the thought. She traced the infant's features with a gentle finger.

His dark, dark hair, his cute nose, his lips, his cheeks, his lashes…

"Aww" Ino cooed, forgetting her previous outrage for a moment. She kissed his nose and sighed.

She really did miss Sasuke.

As the winds blew outside the window and swayed with the trees, sweeping away the late autumn leaves, Ino felt firm arms around her waist. Strong, calloused arms, embracing her and drowning her in a cloud of assurance and safety. Arms that had been her support for as long as she could remember. Arms that she knew far too well.

She breathe out and looked behind her to see her husband. A smile fighting its ways on her face

 _Ah, to smile_ Ino thought

"Welcome back"

Both shared a whisper of a kiss and smiled in content.

"I missed you" Sasuke buried his head on the crook of Ino's neck, drowning himself with her scent.

"Mmm, me too"

After 3 months away from each other, both deliriously exhausted, for the first time in their time apart, in each other's arms, they slept in ease and awaited for dawn

* * *

Ah! To update! Woah, it's been too long people, TOO LONG. I'm so so sooo sorry and it's very embarrassing to NOT have a valid reason why I did not update. I kinda not liked my ending, or this chapter, or anything that I have written really, but uuugh I wanted to do more and then it was too much and then it turned out sucky. _Ugh._ Ahaha! Very well, I hope you guys enjoy! Review, please! You guys have no idea how much it makes authors happy and motivated to see reviews. Aw, okay, I'm ranting. _Ciao!_


	3. 3 First words

"No, he said _mama_." Ino fought her side, arms crossed, and a pout on her face.

"Have you gone deaf, woman? He said _dada_ " Sasuke said, rubbing his neck.

"Ohoho!" Ino put a challenging hand on her waist, "We'll find out, _pretty boy_ " Ino glared daggers at her husband, and so did Sasuke only, he had an amused light to his eyes as he stared at his fuming wife.

"Go ahead, _blondie_ "

"Yeah, keep talking _duck-ass_ " Ino sauntered into the nursery where their son was in their crib, nibbling at a cracker, he greeted his parents with a gummy smile with slobber running down his chin, oblivious of what they were talking about.

Dark gray eyes met icy-blue eyes and glared at each other, in a silent challenge.

Soon enough, those pair of eyes turned to look at the kid, his blue-gray eyes wide and staring innocently at his parents, blinking owlishly.

"Hi baby, please tell your dumbass father that you said mama and not dada" Ino cooed, a happy tone lacing her voice.

Sasuke however, was behind Ino mouthing dada over and over again, making funny hand signs, and successfully making the child laugh.

Both parents took turns trying to get the child say his first words. The kid clapped and laughed at his parents' antics, wondering what was so special that he was receiving so much (in this case, _too_ much) attention today.

Sachito did not know what just happened but the attention drifted away from him and soon enough, his parents were arguing like kids fighting for candy. He blinked at the two adults, very confused of what was happening.

"Stop it, ugh, move away—he can't see me—"

"You're cheating—you can't do that—wha- what are you _doing_?"

"Watch it, Uchiha—stop that! Hey"

"Dada!"

"Dammit, Ino… what?"

"Dada! Dada!"

Both stopped at what they were doing, completely forgetting about their previous argument. Only, they stared at their child repeating the same two-syllabled gibber over and over again

"Dada! Dada! Dada!"

Sasuke stared at their child, disbelief on his face. He ran a hand on his face and a smile crept up his face. He didn't know how long he had smiled this big and wide before. His chest filled with warmth, pride and pure happiness, it sent tingles throughout his being. He carried the toddler and lifted him in the air, earing giggles of delight and another round of dada's.

Ino, although annoyed that she had lost their little challenge, long forgotten her anger as she stared at her husband carrying their child with such bliss that she could not imagine she would see plastered on Sasuke's face ever. Ino's mock pout whooshed away into thin air, and melted into a soft smile, as she watched Sasuke kiss Sachito's nose, beaming at him with pride.

* * *

The couple watched the sleeping child, both wearing soft identical smiles. Sasuke's hand wrapped around Ino's waist, his chin on her shoulder.

"He said dada" Sasuke said, chuckling a little.

"Mm, that's because he rarely gets to see you. He misses you a lot, y'know?" A giggle escaped her lips, sending a lullaby to the toddler. "So do I…" Ino added as an afterthought. The couple bathed themselves in silence as they watched as Sachito smile in his sleep.

Sasuke just stared, simply absorbing everything. He had his amazing wife, his child…Sasuke smiled

 _Nothing_ gets better than this.

* * *

AN: Woah woah WOAH! Another chapter? Well gee wheez I certainly did NOT expect that. Hahaha! BTW I had a basher and _DAYUM_ hit me right in my soft soft soul. Seriously, _ouch_. So that is how it feels like to have hate on your story, damn, hurts the pride. LOL Thoughts? A little OOC? Do I need more improvements? Review! Lots of virtual hugs and kisses. _Ciao!_


End file.
